In a conventional liquid crystal display (LCD), luminances of light sources included in the backlight of the LCD are controlled by dividing the screen of the LCD, for the purposes of, for example, increasing the display dynamic range and reducing the consumption of power. For instance, in JP-A 2007-034251 (KOKAI), the emission intensity of each light source of a backlight is calculated so that the overall luminance of the backlight exceeds the luminance indicated by an input video signal.
However, this technique involves low reproducibility of dark portions and high consumption of power when displaying a video image, such as a night scene, in which the luminance range is wide and bright and dark portions coexist.